


Fuzzy

by Snerp



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Prologue, Prostitution, Short, Short One Shot, Sick Character, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snerp/pseuds/Snerp
Summary: Elliot misses Nanel.





	Fuzzy

He probably should have expected it. It wasn’t anything new within the society he grew up in and the society he knew. He just hoped that his family would have trusted him a bit more, or loved him a bit more. Of course, being an abandoned child wasn’t all too new when it came to the grand scheme of things. 

He was always a little stupid. Nanel new that and so, Nanel took care of him. He would occasionally blackout for days on end, no idea or remnants of what could have possibly happen the days before. Nanel would inform him that he slept and mumbled but not much else. Nanel was also there when he forgot where he was, why he was there, his mind fuzzy and muddled, his sense dulling. Nanel would gently shake him and wake him up again. 

He was really grateful for Nanel. 

Nanel was also there when he hated himself. His hair, his face, his body. They were all horrible things that he wanted to rip off and hope he could create a new skin. Nanel would look sad when he said that, but he didn’t know better. He hated himself so much that he needed to do something, but Nanel made sure to comfort him, be there for him. Nanel was his everything and his rock-

Until he wasn’t. 

It was on his birthday and Nanel was shown to be progressively more and more irritable, snapping when he didn’t mean to. He thought it was okay, he couldn’t work and Nanel had a lot on his shoulders with work and bills that he knew for sure he couldn’t handle. 

He was too stupid, too broken for there to be any work for him. So, he wasn’t mad when Nanel was mad. He deserved to be mad. After all, his best friend was a good for nothing waste of space. 

Nanel told him that he was going to go away for a long time. 

He didn’t say anything, he was sad. Nanel was going to leave him and honestly, it was probably his fault because everything was his fault. 

The same day Nanel had packed his bags and left their shared apartment.

He was alone.

Again.

He was too stupid to do anything else and so he shuffled out of the apartment and and walked to the city- 

Afterall, he still had to make a living.  
\--  
The next time he saw Nanel he was crying and sad. He didn’t know why but the thought that he made Nanel cry made him hate himself even more. He didn’t like that Nanel was hurt and wanted to fix it but he couldn’t because he was chained down to the ground of a cell. 

Apparently, he was being prosecuted for “inappropriate lifestyle” and “choices”. He didn’t exactly know what that meant. 

He had a bed, people that surrounded him and food, occasionally. 

But he didn’t have Nanel. 

And now he did. 

He was so lucky. 

Nanel was standing in front, he wasn’t saying anything but his eyes were red and he was wearing a palace uniform.

Nanel really did not need him, he obviously deserved to be free without the burden of taking care of him.

Nanel didn’t seem to happy as he saw the ever present bruises on his hips and waist, the dark, angry black-purple infecting his flesh. 

He reached out a hand to touch him, slowly. His hand never made it to touch his skin.

Nanel didn’t even try to talk to him. 

He understood, he wasn’t worth it.  
\--  
Apparently, he wasn’t going to be killed but his “inappropriate lifestyle” was being put to use somewhere else. Somewhere where he was used again. It was okay, it was his life, this is how he had to deal with things.

He was used to this. 

He didn’t see Nanel and the bruises on his body never faded away, scarring his body and mind. 

He knew that he wasn’t meant for many things, but he was happy that he saw Nanel, even if Nanel wasn’t too happy to see him. 

He would take what he could get. 

But maybe, he would try to see him again.  
\--  
The next time he saw Nanel, he was on the rocky ground, buildings burning around him. He thought that he felt something warm leaking out of somewhere but he hurt too much to care. 

He was in Nanel’s lap and was slowly falling asleep to the lull of the tears running down Nanel’s face. 

He didn’t want to make him cry but it seemed like that all he was good for. Selfishly, he closed his eyes and refused to see Nanel. 

He couldn’t remember that last time they had talked and didn’t want to think about it. It was hurting his head too much. Maybe later, if he woke up and Nanel was by his side that they could talk and smile again. 

He smiled. 

He would like that

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea randomly popped into my head and I'm planning on making a longer story out of this idea. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
